world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
DEAN JACK102413
talentedAviator TA began pestering punctualPilferer PP at 18:59 -- 06:59 TA: alright, the toenails are in place 07:02 PP: EXCELLENT 07:04 TA: alright, your turn 07:04 PP: NOW_LET_ME_SEE 07:04 PP: YES_THERE_ARE_2_OTHERS_OF_MY_KIND_IN_YOUR_SESSION_BUT_THOSE_ASSHOLES_DID_NOT_HAVE_TO_SNEAK_IN 07:05 TA: why is that? who are they? 07:05 PP: THOSE_ARE_SEPERATE_QUESTIONS 07:05 PP: I_WAS_ALREADY_PRETTY_GENEROUS 07:05 PP: YOU_DID_NOT_ASK_ME_HOW_MANY_OTHERS_OR_ANY_DETAILS 07:06 TA: that was implied 07:06 PP: THUS_WHY_I_WAS_NICE_AND_GAVE_IT_TO_YOU 07:06 PP: ITS_CALLED_COURTEOUSY 07:08 TA: how kind, but why did these people enter the session, cause you know I'm going to stop all of you, and seeing as how you hate them, you should just tell me who they are and i promise i will off them first 07:09 PP: NICE_TRY 07:09 TA: whatever are you talking about 07:10 TA: i was simpling offering to exchange a effort for information 07:10 PP: I_AM_NOT_HANDING_AN_ASSHAT_LIKE_YOU_ANYTHING_FOR_FREE 07:11 TA: butit's not for free, i would get rid of those you hate 07:11 PP: DO_THAT_FOR_ME_WILL_YOU 07:11 PP: AS_AN_ACT_OF_WORSHIP 07:11 TA: yes 07:11 PP: FUCK_IT_I_FEEL_LIKE_WORSHIPED_TODAY 07:11 TA: honestly, when i first talked to you 07:11 PP: *LIKE_BEING 07:12 TA: i knida wanted to kill you, but now that i have gotten to know you, you seem like a pretty cool guy 07:12 TA: im sure you had your reasons for sneaking into our session, heck i bet you were trying to stop your freinds 07:13 PP: YEAH_YOU_GET_IT 07:14 TA: yeah, i do 07:15 TA: so, what do you say, wanna share information 07:15 PP: YOU_HAVEN'T_DONE_ANYTHING_TO_WORSHIP_ME_YOU_MISERABLE_LITTLE_SHIT_STAIN 07:15 TA: not, yet 07:17 TA: but, i would be a most devot servent 07:17 PP: FIRST_PROVE_YOUR_LOYALTY_TO_ME 07:18 TA: what must i do master 07:18 PP: YOU_KNOW_WHAT 07:18 TA: ??? 07:18 PP: I_REALLY_WOULD_LIKE_TO_HAVE_SOME_HAIR 07:18 PP: BRING_ME_AN_OFFERING_OF_A_LUSH_SET_OF_FLOWING_LOCKS 07:18 PP: OR_EYEBROWS 07:18 PP: HELL_WHY_NOT_BOTH 07:18 TA: you want some hair? is that because your bald? 07:19 PP: ITS_BECAUSE_SHUT_YOUR_MOUTH_SHIT_STAIN_AND_GET_ME_SOME_HAIR 07:19 TA: anything specific about my hair 07:19 TA: the* 07:20 PP: FLOWING_GLORIOUS_LOCKS 07:20 PP: ineedthemforreasons.jpg 07:20 TA: like, does it need to be my hair, a wig, or like real hair that you cut and comb 07:21 TA: cause if it's the latter, i just send you some cans of bosly 07:22 PP: IT_JUST_NEEDS_TO_LOOK_GOOD 07:22 PP: TALK_TO_KATE_SHE_SEEMS_TO_BE_TALENTED_AT_SUCH_THINGS 07:22 PP: NOT_TO_MENTION_PRETTY_COOL_FOR_A_HUMAN 07:22 TA: so, it's okay with being a wig cause if that- wait what,, you want dead animal hair 07:24 PP: HUMANS_ARE_ANIMALS 07:24 TA: weird, i mean, i have plenty of hairs, masks and all kinds of stuff, in here, hell i even have them cataloged 07:24 PP: YOU_FIGURE_IT_OUT 07:25 TA: you did throw me into the closet were i kept all my Dads mask's and wigs he gave me after his cover got blow and he couldn't use those anymore 07:25 TA: but, if thats the cost i have to pay, for your trust then so be it 07:26 TA: what color do you want the hair to be, and were do you want me to leave it?? 07:29 TA: also, do you want me to say anything to Kate for you, she seemed upset about your trickery the last time i talked to her 07:29 PP: I_CAN_TALK_FOR_MYSELF_THANKS 07:31 TA: okay, i left the wig next to your bucket of toenails 07:33 TA: now, about that information 07:34 TA: Master 07:36 -- talentedAviator TA dean leaves the wig next to the toenails clippings which is infact jack's old wig -- 07:37 PP: I_WILL_BE_MOST_PLEASED_BY_YOUR_OFFERING 07:37 PP: ALRIGHT_KID_LISTEN_UP_YOU_LAY_LOW_AND_FORGET_THIS_SHIT_EVER_HAPPENED_FOR_A_WHILE 07:37 PP: I_WILL_BE_IN_TOUCH 07:38 TA: alright, mums the word 07:39 PP: WHO_KNOWS_YOU_MIGHT_EVEN_BE_THE_CLOSEST_THING_TO_A_TWINK_AMONGST_YOUR_KIND 07:39 TA: TWINK? 07:39 TA: whats a Twink 07:39 PP: THATS_ME 07:39 PP: WHAT_WE_ARE 07:40 TA: oh, my well thank you for shareing master, i will guard the information with my life 07:44 TA: now, before i go, i must ask one last thing, what is my sprite, and were is he/she for that matter, i have been unable to locate him/her 07:48 TA: and, i assume they are important, are they not? 07:48 PP: HE_IS_DOING_MY_WORK_OR_RATHER_BEING_MY_ACE_IN_THE_HOLE